


Tomorrow

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death & Destruction, St Mungo's Hospital, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: The aftermath of a battle with the death eaters.
Series: The Mischief They Create [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Insane Prompt Challenge | House: Gryffindor | Prompt: #1000 - [First line] It was a mess. | Word Count: 358

It was a mess. The whole bloody thing was a complete disaster. Lily looked at the rubble of St. Ædlard's and wanted to weep. The little hospital had been their stronghold, and they had tried so hard to keep everyone there safe. It was just a small hospital in the north, really only frequented by those who lived nearby. But for months, the Order had been smuggling in Muggleborns who needed treatment.

It had all started because the Death Eaters had quietly infiltrated St. Mungo's, and were making it difficult for any Muggleborns to receive any kind of treatment whatsoever. It was all being done in a very hush-hush kind of way, but Muggleborns were turned away right and left because there weren't enough beds or they didn't have the necessary treatments available.

They had considered that using the little hospital might make it a target, but none of them really thought the Death Eaters would stoop so low. Clearly, they had been wrong. Lily picked through the rubble, searching for survivors with the others, though they all knew it was pointless. There was no way anyone had made it through this attack.

"It's almost time to go," James said quietly, and Lily nodded sadly. The sun had just about dipped below the horizon, and continuing to search past dark would only endanger them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to take her hand. "I know you were hoping that there would be some proof that Mary's alright…"

"I knew it was a longshot," Lily sighed. There had been so much grief lately, tears didn't even threaten any more. One of her best friends was almost certainly dead and all she felt was a sense of resignation.

"Some people have volunteered to come back tomorrow," James said, "to collect the bodies. They deserve to be buried properly at the very least. Have their families notified and their names remembered."

"Okay, tomorrow then," Lily agreed, even though it felt as if tomorrows had ceased to exist. With such destruction and wanton loss of life, they were all aware that tomorrow was a thing they could no longer count on.


End file.
